The Last Angel:
by Son of Whitebeard
Summary: A Weeping Angel has managed to escape the Crack in time but that is the least of the Doctor's worries as his one of his younger selves appears:
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Me:

**The Last Angel:**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**11****th**** Doctor Timeline set between Flesh and Stone and Vampires of Venice:**

**8****th**** Doctor Timeline occurs in the Time War:**

**Chapter One Meeting Me:**

Amy Pond dressed in a red skirt her auburn hair tied in a bun sitting in a chintz armchair "What where the oddest adventures you ever had?"

The Doctor dressed in a tweed jacket sporting a purple bows tie his black hair unruly his dark brown eyes darting around the console room.

He said nervously "There was that time I had a pint in the Queen Vic... Facing monsters at the shape time, one time I met T.E Lawrence the aptly named Lawrence of Arabia, on a camel after yetis attacked him.

He continued coolly

Also there was that time I battled insects and a nasty cat at Whitehall when me and my companions where merely an inch high, and then I went to Blackpool once and played games with a mad toymaker and ooh I was a contestant on Big Brother in the year 200100,"

Amy said excitedly "Ooh that's interesting,"

The Doctor and Amy heard thunderous knocking coming from the TARDIS doors.

Amy said worried "Should you get the door Doctor?"

The Doctor said outraged "Oh no Ms. Pond, that would be a grave mistake to make. The temporal radiation would turn the TARDIS into dust when in transit in the Time Vortex!"

The Doctor then said angrily muttering to himself "Plus, I cannot remake a TARDIS. I forgot how to do that and it tells us in the manual but I threw that into a fucking supernova!"

Amy said disapprovingly "That's not polite,"

The Doctor said scared "This is not good knocking is not a good sign. I know I once went on an aeroplane I met with something that I cannot explain, also I was told I was going to die in my last body when something knocks four times well I guess it's better late than never, "

Amy said annoyed "Oh don't be so superstitious,"

Amy opened the TARDIS doors and a man dressed in dark black jacket with dark brown curly hair with green eyes entered the room.

The Doctor said ecstatically "Lord Byron it's really you!"

The man replied shouting in frustration "Don't you recognise yourself when was the last time you looked in the mirror!"

The Doctor said bored "I cannot say that I have really,"

The Doctor then said curiously "Which incarnation of mine are you?"

The curly haired man replied curtly "I'm your eighth self,"

The Doctor said happily "Did you know Amy the number eight in China is a very lucky number!"

Amy shouted "Doctor, Look at you it looks like you're in danger!"

Amy gestured the Eighth Doctor to sit in the chintz armchair and the Doctor spoke darkly "You might think that! But recently my life has become very unlucky; I must be getting senile in my old age with me going constantly off tangent,"

Amy giggled

The Doctor said hotly "What do you want exactly then I might be some help to you?"

The Doctor said grimly "I've noticed recently there have been cracks following me everywhere, the Daleks are amassing their fleet on Gallifrey,"

He continued darkly "But I have postponed all of that as their is a Weeping Angel emerging from the Medusa Cascade and if it gets into the Time War things could get sour,"

Amy screamed "Oh, no not those heartless bastards!"

The Doctor said quietly "Amy, that angel did survive the whole Crash of Byzantium, and must have fell through the crack and got back to its point of origin the Medusa Cascade. It is called that for a reason word association its called, Medusa the legendary gorgon turned people to stone, and when spaceships ventured into the cascade they got turned to stone and that's why its that,"

The Eighth Doctor said eagerly "The cascade is a nexus point in time allowing anyone or anything for that matter to go anywhere in time and if that angel enters the Time War we're doomed,"

Amy said sarcastically "Let me guess we're going to the scary crap Cascade, "

The Doctors said in unison crossly "That's but mind your language the TARDIS language filters do not work on the inside!"

**To be continued this Tuesday **

**Story notes:**

**The adventures the doctor where referring too where firstly the 1993 special Dimensions in Time:**

**Secondly An undocumented adventure where 11 met TH Lawrence,**

**Thirdly an Adventure in his sixth incarnation where the Doctor met the Celestial Toymaker in an unmade serial called the Nightmare Fair:**

**The Doctor makes reference to a classic serial called the Planet of the Giants **

**And the Doctor makes reference to the Bad Wolf Incident:**

**The Doctor also makes reference to Midnight and the End of Time **


	2. Chapter 2 Do You Weep?:

**The Last Angel **

**By Mathieu Leader**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who the BBC does****:**

**Chapter Two Do You Weep:**

The Doctor inquired intrigued "How did you get here I heard no whoosh noise so you where not in the TARDIS?"

The Eighth Doctor said puzzled "I don't remember..."

The Eleventh Doctor said darkly "The old amnesiac gag, you do that often don't you? Your not pulling the steel wool over my eyes your lying, I can tell when I lie because my first heart skips a beat, tell me the truth it may hold the keys to unlocking this little conundrum,"

The Eighth Doctor sighed and said hoarsely "I've faced the Zygons, the Ice Warriors, Autons, Giant Spiders, Krotons, and countless others I even visited Shada the legendary prison of the Time Lords,"

He continued frightened "But after becoming inducted as a solider in the Time War I was sent to Acadia. Faced the cults leader Sec, but suddenly the ground shifted a crack formed, I fell through time and landed in the vortex and use the remaining battery power in my Time Ring to get to your TARDIS using the time ring allowed me to detect the angels presence,"

Amy heard a fluttering sound and said scared "What's that noise?"

The Doctor turned around and saw a grey stone angel with two black horns.

The Eighth Doctor demanded "I invoke Convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation to seize hostile actions so we Doctors can negotiate?"

The Angel spoke in a bold voice with a brash Northern accent "Hello Doctors, all I want is to take your life Doctor, it does not have to be the new one the old one will do just fine?"

Amy said scared "Why it the Angel talking with Rory's voice I thought they could only do that with a dead persons consciousness?"

The Eleventh Doctor said worried "I cannot explain that?"

The stone angel retorted by laughing callously and it said mockingly "Oh Amy, Rory will make a good husband if he lives to walk down the aisle, or will your wedding day sadly become a funeral?"

Amy sobbed uncontrollably

The Eighth Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver which was elongated and black it burst out a red light and Amy fell asleep.

Then the Eighth Doctor pulled out a turquoise blanket from his pocket and wrapped Amy in it.

The Eleventh Doctor ran over to the Eighth Doctor eyebrows raised in anger he said crossly "Why did you put Amy asleep?"

The Eighth Doctor said calmly

"I sedated her Mr. Herman Munster, so she would not get any bad mental trauma, that's my nickname for you since you called me Bryon?"

The Eleventh Doctor said annoyed "It's my forehead that is rather large, you do have a keen eye for detail I'm quite sensitive about it?"

The Eighth Doctor said proudly "I spent a lot of time in America watching the Munster's on telly, was one of my favourite pastimes,"

The angel moved to the Eleventh Doctor and said darkly "There is a silence that stalks all. You shall meet again with the lady who has secrets the one you name Song, the old box from the Dark Days is slowly opening. From which old enemies will arise from it and a nemesis greater and darker so terrible that the universe itself is cracking under the strain to contain it,"

The Angel continued grimly "The information you want Doctor comes from a painter with one ear. He paints clues to the great battle the silent is a sadness which your ship will be shattered by,"

The Angel raised its hand and in a blinding white light the TARDIS console room vanished.

The Doctor reappeared on an orange grassy verge to which a great crystalline city was burning to which a silver sun arose from the hills.

The angel asked kindly "Do you know where we are Mr's Smiths?"

The Eighth Doctor said frightened "I'm home,"

The Doctor said sadly "Be brave this is the Dead Day, this is the day when Time Lords pass from truth into myth,"

The Angel asked coolly "Do you weep for them Doctor,"

The Eleventh Doctor said tearfully "Yes,"

The angel said calmly "I'm an Angel of Mercy, Doctor I am here to complete an errand to change the wrongs your race made,"

The Eighth Doctor read the angels mind he said surprised "You want us to change the time war, but why?"

The angel said quietly "Although my race has been branded as great killers which is not untrue in many respects I am different I act out of compassion for my fellow sentience's,"

The Eleventh Doctor said curiously "You are not working alone are you?"

The angel smiled and said softly "I work for my Master,"

The Eleventh Doctor said annoyed "But who is your Master?"

The angel merely replied by smiling sinisterly.

In a white light Amy reappeared in a massive crystal hall with a marble floor the two wooden doors on the other side of the hall opened.

A pale man with a short black beard with dark brown eyes and short combed dark hair came into the room dressed in vermillion robes his hands adorned with gold rings.

Amy asked panicking "Who are you and can you tell you where I am?"

The man replied curtly in a rich deep voice "Why Amy Pond, I would like you to welcome you to the Doctor's home Gallifrey,"

Amy replied shocked "But the Doctors is destroyed!"

The man replied cheerily "Oh soon, that it'll be all past tense our planet will be saved,"

Amy asked kindly "Do you know the Doctor and are you a Doctor too?"

The man said coolly "Yes I'm an old friend of his, we are so close we're like brothers in many respects, and I have a different title than your young traveller you can call me The Master,"

He continued softly "Last time I saw the Doctor I died, but I was given new life,"

Amy asked curiously "How come you know my name?"

The Master said eagerly "Oh the future Mrs. Williams, I sent a guardian angel to watch over you so the Doctor can alter the timeline so the Doctor and his cute companion can live happily ever after,"

Amy shuddered at the eagerness of the Master when he said those words.

**To be continued...**

**References**

**This story contains references to the Eighth Doctor's forgetfulness from the 1996 movie and subsequent adventures**

**The times the Doctor faced the Ice Warriors is from the Virgin Adventures Novel Dying Days and Giant Spiders reference refers to the Doctor's encounter with the Eight Leg's in the BBC 7 Big finish audiobook Worldwide Web:**

**The Doctors pokes fun about his future incarnation's large forehead and compares him to Herman Munster from the American Primetime series the Munster's.**

**The angel refers to Vincent Van Goff in this weekends story Vincent and the Doctor and the Angel speaks with Rory's voice refers to Rory's death in Cold Blood.**

**Story notes:**

I'm not a big fan of Simms Master so I gave the Master whom I've modelled on the likeness of Tim Curry and his genial mannerisms that in my opinion should play a future Master.


	3. Chapter 3 Grim Harvest:

**The Last Angel**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**Disclaimer** I **do not own Dr. Who the BBC does:**

**Chapter Three Grim Harvest: **

Amy said disgusted "You want me to be married to the Doctor, don't you?"

The Master running his fingers through his chestnut curls. He said gleefully with a sinister grin, "You being disgusted by what you think that this is my perverse idea. Now that's really funny coming from a whore,"

Amy said angrily "I'm a girl who just likes to party,"

The Master said coolly "One thing leads to another,"

Amy said hotly "You're not nice!"

The Master laughed darkly and said grimly "If you're not my friend then you're an enemy Little Ms. Pond, you've strayed far from your waters you're not in a pond anymore now your playing with a shark in a big ocean and this Time Lord can tell the time,"

Amy said scared "What time is it?"

The Master said sadly "Well for you and your Doctors, I can say that your time being alive should end in a moment or two,"

As the Master stared at Amy both she and he disappeared in a white light.

The Angel spoke quietly "My Master is coming,"

The Doctors stared in disbelief as Amy appeared awake but she was in a state of shock. She accompanied by a lined man in his late fifties with a long chestnut curls and a long beard.

The man said darkly "I do not think I've introduced myself to these Doctors I'm the Master,"

The Doctors said anguished in unison "That was so obvious I guess the Time Cracks have cloaked your presence and I guess the temporal energy from those cracks gave you an extra life?"

The Master said cheerily "I'm pleased, you've obviously brushed up on your Time Lord physiology. Not one of your best subjects at the Academy Theta,"

The Eleventh Doctor asked nervously "If this is the Great Time War why are there no Daleks?"

The Master pointed to the bright orange sky as a gleaming red rip appeared and a black skeletal reptilian dragon with glowing azure eyes. The creature flew from the rip its grey wings tarnished with bronze blood that belonged to the Daleks.

The Master said coldly "In order for Gallifrey to remain alive I changed the timeline with my Weeping Angel, and then they came and devoured the Daleks which has sustained Gallifrey for this long but for my scaly friends here they need two Time Lords to make our planet survive?"

The Eighth Doctor said annoyed "Let me guess we are those two time lords you want in this grim harvest of yours?"

The Master replied kindly "You are correct in thinking that,"

Amy asked shakily "What are those creatures?"

The Eleventh Doctor said coolly "Those things are called Reapers, Amy, a member of the Chronovore species they have a ravenous hunger and eat timelines that have been damaged so it does not pollute the time vortex,"

Amy said scared "So their going to eat us?"

The Eighth Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and a red light flashed and the Reaper swept down and devoured the Master who was screaming in agony.

Amy said shocked "Doctor why did you do that?"

The Eighth Doctor said bitterly "I've done worse things than that, Amy in a war like this... Caring is pointless because you don't know who is who anymore and you don't know who you are anymore,"

Amy asked nervously "Will the master return Doctor?"

The Eleventh Doctor said happily "Oh I don't thing this is going to be the last we've seen of old Koschei, who knows we might get a quantum postcard from him wishing you where here from somewhere,"

The Eleventh Doctor said grumpily "There is still one problem how are we going home?"

The Eighth Doctor said cheerily "Leave that too little young me,"

The Doctor pulled out a silver remote and pointed it and then the Doctor's TARDIS materialised.

The Doctor and Amy ran inside waving to the other incarnation.

The Eighth Doctor rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a gold glowing ring he placed it onto his finger.

The Doctor placed his hand onto his face and his face was ripped off revealing his true face which was the face of an older man with chestnut brown hair with a goatee he had dark eyes who was dressed in a grey suit with a scarlet tie.

The man said darkly "Oh my dear Doctor we will meet again very soon,"

The Master stared into the orange skyline as another blue box materialised.

The Eighth Doctor steeped out looking furious he shouted "That was an underhanded trick you played on my older self projecting a holographic version of yourself!"

The Master said calmly "You did it to me tried to pass yourself off as a human in Chicago 1999 on New Years Eve, I guess you don't like swallowing your own bitter pill do you Dr. Smith,"

The Eighth Doctor said softly "That is true I did use the Chameleon Arch, to fool you,"

The Eighth Doctor screeched "But impersonating an officer is a very terrible criminal offence in the War,"

The Master said sharply "I've committed many worse offences, throughout impersonating a solider is a trivial matter,"

The Master ordered sternly "Clarence come and kill the Doctor,"

The Doctor said softly "The war is over I just used the Moment and sealed this war, so do what you will let me die because I won and undone the tyranny that is Dalek,"

The Doctor continued eagerly "My famous last words are going to be I feel as I'm dying like I'm on cloud nine,"

The horned stone angel flew and his claws flew out its claws stuck into the Doctor.

The Doctor fell to the floor and the Doctor was glowing in a white light and was encased now in a glowing amber cocoon that pulsated violently.

The Master whistled and a black bicycle appeared in a blue light and the Master hopped on and said sadly "I'm afraid the bicycle that the form my TARDIS has taken is not built for two,"

Clarence wept a single grey tear,

The Master then said happily "Go on ahead then we will defeat the Doctor,"

The Angel flapped its wings and disappeared in a red mist.

**To be continued **

**References **

**The Reapers previously appeared in was Fathers Day and them being called Chronovores is a reference to the classic serial the Time Monster.**

**The Doctors name Theta first appeared in the episode Operation Ribos and Koschei the Master's real name appeared in the VA Dr. Who book the Dark Path.**

**The idea of the Doctor using a Chemelon Arch, to fool the Master comes from the IDW comic Forgotten and the Master previously used the Arch in Utopia. **


	4. Chapter 4 Amy's Dream:

The Last Angel

By Mathieu Leader

Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who the BBC owns all likenesses and characters:

Chapter 4 Amy's Dream:

Amy stared in horror as the golden gramophone that was attached to the TARDIS console burst into song "Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream, when I want you in my arms When I want you and all your charms,  
Whenever I want you, all I have to do is Drea-ea-ea-ea-eam, dream, dream, dream,"

Amy said annoyed "Doctor have you been playing your records again!"

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS over in a tartan scarf dressed in a woolly white coat and wore a battered set of goggles with a grey bowtie he said apologetically "Sorry Amy, just had to help Sir William Parry solve the age old mystery of the Northwest passage,"

The Doctor waddled in and said annoyed "It's not suppose to do that but that is not anything to worry about Amy,"

Then the Doctor roared "But this is very naughty and bad all at once, a big biochemical reaction is taking place within the TARDIS and it could be only one thing one of my selves is regenerating,"

Amy asked curiously "What is regeneration?"

The Doctor said laughing "Time Lords are a lot like caterpillars we trundle along in our life eating drinking and being merry and then we get a new life although we are new we still retain our sense of selves,"

Amy said calmly "Ok I understand,"

The Doctor pulled from his pocket a small silver toaster with bronze whisks and a boiled egg appeared.

"Oh dear this not good bad juju in the vortex,"

He continued scared his face paling by the minute

"Ms. Pond I must take you to the Zero Room,"

Before Amy could object the Doctor took her down a bronze corridor lit by orbs of blue light.

The Doctor went down a silver ladder through a glass hatch and they arrived in a purple circular room with a glowing gold orb that was floating in midair the rest of the room was adorned with tiny silver bells.

Amy said awed "This room is the weirdest I've ever seen,"

The Doctor stared in disbelief at the orb as it stretched into a glowing gold tentacle, with a bright orange cocoon that hung on the end of it.

Amy heard the gentle tinkle of a bicycle bell, and stared in shock as a chestnut bearded man dressed in a grey suit with a red tie appeared as he lopped out off the bike.

Amy said crying "The Master your alive?"

The Master said calmly "I'm charmed that you showing concern for my welfare,"

The Doctor said angrily "How can you be alive!"

The Master said darkly "I've imitated you I was a good Doctor so I thought I would pay you a visit you are getting senile in your old age,"

The Doctor said annoyed "I'm most definitely not senile,"

The Master said calmly "You've had a good innings you said it yourself a Time Lord lives too long and I'm going to do you a favour,"

Amy said scared "What is going on now?"

She stared into wall as a clock appeared from nowhere it appeared to be counting back from 10-1,

The ticks became louder and a large bell chimed the Doctor and the Master stood immobile.

The cocoon exploded showering Amy in orange dust...

Amy turned she noticed she changed into her seven year old self in her blue dressing gown on the front porch and saw the gates open as a man dressed in a beige buttoned coat with dark brown curls with green eyes came.

The man smiled and said happily "Are you Amy Pond?"

Amy replied nervously "Who are you?"

The man replied cheerily "I'm the Doctor Amy want a jelly baby?"

The Doctor handed Amy an orange jelly baby and she sucked on it.

The Doctor said softly "Tell me about your dreams Amy?"

Amy replied quietly "I've dreamt of you I was older, except you where different, you had messy brown hair, big hands and a red bowtie you took on adventures,"

The Doctor said calmly "Do you have a crack in your bedroom wall?"

Amy said timidly "Yes,"

The Doctor said darkly "Those are not dreams you are having but events being transmitted from another life that are coming from the crack,"

The Doctor turned and saw a small balding man with brown eyes in a bright yellow raincoat holding a white dandelion and blowing it slowly.

The man said hoarsely "The Last of the Angels is here,"

In the rain a sinister stone statue of an angel appeared at the raincoat mans side...

Amy asked scared "Who are you?"

The man in the raincoat replied in a hushed voice "I'm the sandman,"

The Doctor implored "Oh he's not the sandman Amy; he's a bad man he took your memories away,"

The Doctor continued "Do you know someone called Sally Sparrow?"

Amy said coolly "She is a friend of Aunt Sharon's she lives two houses away from my house,"

The Doctor said eagerly "Cheerio Amy, we may cross paths again,"

**To Be Continued **

**Doctor Who References:**

**The song on the gramophone is Dream, Dream, Dream by the Everly Brothers and is a reference to the Dream Lord who is alluded to in this story.**

**If you have not heard the song youtube it!**

**Also the Zero Room appeared in the Fifth Doctors first story Castronova,**

**Amy's flashback is set in the events of the 11****th**** Hour and the Doctor in Amy's real timeline is the Eighth Doctor..**

**When the Eighth Doctor gives Amy a jelly baby this is an iconic mannerism of the Fourth Doctor:**

**The character of Sally Sparrow first appeared in the story Blink in which coincidentally the Weeping Angels first appeared:**

**The dandelion is a reference to the Physic Pollen that was stuck in the Time Rotor in Amy's Choice: **


	5. Chapter 5 The Trick:

**The Last Angel **

**Chapter Five The Trick:**

**By Mathieu Leader**

**This fanfiction contains original characters:**

**Disclaimer Dr. Who is owned by the BBC and not me:**

The Eighth Doctor in his beige buttoned coat ran across the street till he reached a Regency styled townhouse and three police cars where parked outside with yellow tape sealing the area.

A man with a red beret dressed in combat uniform with a blond moustache with grey eyes "Yes how may I help you sir?" he said sternly

"I'm Dr. John David Smith Former Scientific Advisor to the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, I presume you read my resume and case files?" The Doctor said politely

"Ah, I was hoping to see a man with short brown hair who wears dark thin framed glasses that's what you look like in your photo?" The man replied stuttering

The Doctor said annoyed "You overlooked a small but very important footnote Col. Alan Mace Commander-In-Chief of the Brit Division of UNIT, is that I regenerate therefore I look different!" The Doctor said annoyed

"Which of these Dr. Smiths am I dealing with?" said Colonel Mace curiously

"The eighth, the one you are referring to is my tenth self if I am correct he stopped the ATMOS affair," the Eighth Doctor said cheerily

Amy awoke in the TARDIS she pulled off a silver headset with a small black screen.

"What was all that about?" Amy said confused

The Doctor dressed in his tweed jack with his trademark red bowtie pulling various levers.

"It was a simulated reality Amy, a little training exercise that was generated by the TARDIS Matrix; I've lost too many friends under my watch so a bit of training did nobody any harm," the Doctor said coolly

"You had curly hair at one point and brilliant brown eyes you where much less grumpy," Amy said happily

The Doctor turned "That is very odd we first met when Prisoner Zero was in your bedroom," the Doctor said hoarsely

Amy said "Between your appearance and disappearance I rented a book called the Journal of Impossible Things by Verity Newman, I learnt most things about you,"

"Ooh this is interesting someone's left me a message," The Doctor said curiously

A blue beam of light shot from the TARDIS forming a man with curly hair with dark eyes dressed in a black leather jacket.

"Greetings this is Archive recording 4, this is the Eighth Doctor and there is a Weeping Angel within the house and I will take you to the house come and help me,"

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor and Amy came out and saw a blonde woman with blue eyes surrounded by a pale white light "An Alliance formed by foes great in number, the Cracks in time shall be known when all will meet shall meet again in the stone circle,"

The Doctor said scared "Sally Sparrow it's you?"

As Sally's face turned it was that of a stone angel grinning...

"Who's Sally?" Amy asked intrigued

"I cannot answer that Ms. Pond," said the Doctor hotly

The Doctor gulped "Oh no not you!" the Doctor said bitterly

The man that matched the description of the hologram came running from a side door "Who are you referring to me or the Angel?"

"Both," the Doctor said grumpily

"If the angel was a simulation generated by the TARDIS, well how come it's here in this house?"

The eighth Doctor explained calmly "The Angel had fallen through one of the cracks in time into my universe, and it projected an image of itself into the Matrix trying to kill you swiftly and quietly,"

Then angel faded away...

Then the door opened and a small man in a black robe appeared he had luminous pale skin and dark lidless eyes with a framework of red veins dotted on his face.

He smiled a yellow fanged grin and said in a low cold voice "Ah last time we met was a wedding that sadly turned into a funeral," he said these words to the Doctor.

Then the robed figure spoke grimly to the Eighth Doctor darkly "I was the man that gave those children a sound night's sleep, in my yellow raincoat,"

"The Angel's purpose has been done," The figure continued

"I've been tricked!" the Eleventh Doctor said outraged

"It's in the name much like you Doctor, he who goes around treating time names bring fear much like yours, with the Cracks in the Universe discord and chaos will reign and the pantheon will be rebuilt from the ground up," said the robed figure excitedly

The Eighth Doctor said darkly "I will stop your pantheon of unholy phantasms from reforming,"

**To be continued **

**Doctor who references **

**The Trickster previously appeared in the Wedding of Sarah Jane, and the Pantheon of Discord, the group that the Trickster is also referenced:**

**The Matrix scenario was played out similarly in the IDW comic Forgotten,**

**Colonel Alan Mace previously appeared in Poison Sky and the Sontaran Stratagem and the Doctor he was referring was ten:**

**When the Weeping Angel refers to the stone circle and enemies gathering refers to Stonehenge and the Pandorica Alliance in Pandorica Opens:**


	6. Chapter 6 Conflict Resolution

**Last Angel**

**Chapter Six Conflict Resolution **

**Doctor Who is owned by the BBC and not me:**

"The Doctor in this universe has grey hair and is more rotund with brown eyes with a bushy moustache; dressed in a fedora hat with a black jacket he likes cigarettes. I would have liked to have met him instead I got a mainstream incarnation," the Trickster moaned lowly

"Well I'm the best you've got because I gave him a helping hand with the Silurian's, and he's off partying on the planet Barcelona!" The Eighth Doctor said angrily

"I went to Barcelona in another reality!" the Eleventh Doctor said surprised

The Eighth Doctor said annoyed "Yes I did go there in an alternate form but this is not the time to indulge in trivial pursuit Doctor Smith,"

"Wait a minute, you don't have to fight us Trickster you have a vendetta against the other Doctor you don't need to be here do you?" the Doctor said gently

The Trickster said annoyed "No I don't,"

Then the Trickster faded away into the wall,

The Eighth Doctor spoke with grim bitterness "I wanted to kill him so badly,"

The Eleventh Doctor said happily "That was a prime example of conflict resolution without any physical threat you'll understand it when you are older,"

The Eleventh Doctor said calmly "Amy where do you want to go next?"

Amy said coolly "I don't know,"

**The end:**

**Doctor Who References:**

**The planet Barcelona was referenced in the Christmas Invasion cutaway scene:**

**The Doctor that the Trickster was referring to as an alternate version of 8****th**** Doctor, who bears the likeness Richard Griffiths who coincidentally was offered the role of the Fifth Doctor and later the Eighth Doctor:**

**To be continued in the further adventures of the Eighth Doctor **


End file.
